Creatures of the night
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: This is very AU, even for me. Grissom is hiding something and discovering what that is, could get Sara killed. I'm issuing a tissue warning for epilogue. You may wish to kill me for it, all I ask is that it be painless
1. Prologue

Las Vegas. Get rich or die trying. Like New York, it never sleeps, and like everywhere else on the planet, it has its secrets, only mine are more…let's just say, you wouldn't want to cross me in a dark alley.

In my unmentionable years, I've seen cities rise and fall, seen the world a dozen times over, but something always brings me home. Some will call what I have a gift, but I'm nothing more than a curse, a demon, the bringer of death. I'm feared though you never seem to understand why, that's the way you were brought up so its hardly your fault. I may not be the only one of my kind, but I am unique. And done the one thing I swore I would never do, broken the only rule I ever made.

I've fallen in love with a human.

She's young and free to live as she chooses, but I can see it in her eyes and thoughts, even when I know I shouldn't look, she wants what she can never have. Me. The things that I have done are unforgiveable and if she knew, it would break her heart. I'm a monster. That's why she can never find out what I am, why we can never be.

My name is Gilbert Grissom, and I'm a vampire.

_$10 says you can figure out what I've been reading._


	2. Chapter 1

_Smart people will have figured out that I am indulging in the Twilight series. This is posted in two places and . check them out, they have real potential. I just realised that I forgot the disclaimer in the epilogue and guess what, I OWN NOTHING!!!_

_I did get a TWILIGHT reference in there somewhere, but I didn't spoil anything. Promise._

Grissom, as per mentioned, wasn't just any average guy. 5'11 with a medium build, he passed through the world, his passport and birth certificate stating that he was 48. What no one realised though, was that they were off, by a few hundred years, at least. His outfit consisted of slacks, polo shirt and a jacket, all black. Having been laid on the couch for over an hour, he was starting to get a little pissed off. Not a good sign. As if the sonic waves of his mind had _finally_ passed on the message, two figures almost popped from thin air before him though he didn't seem concerned, just annoyed,

"You're late."

"Sorry Gil. Heather was finishing with a client."

"I thought we were passed the making-a-lame-ass-excuse-because-you-were-fucking-your-girlfriend, James."

"It's Jim, Gilbert." Standing just shorter than Grissom but with a heavier build, Captain James 'Jim' Brass was dressed in a similar fashion, with a white buttoned shirt, opened at the collar, which his companion had become fond of suddenly. That was when he noticed something wasn't quite right. "You're thinking about her again?"

"Kind of hard not to."

"Damn it Gil."

"Bitch to me later Jim. Because you two can't keep it together, we are late for work." Without another word, Grissom charged out of the townhouse.

Unusually tall for a female, her thin frame clad in her usual fashion, a tank top and hip-hugger jeans, Sara Sidle strolled down the crime lab corridor, a woman on a mission. Something had been troubling her supervisor lately and she knew it wasn't a serial killer, they hadn't had one of those for a while. She had spent every waking moment trying to piece the puzzle together, but so far, nothing fit. Two years previously, Catherine had unintentionally blown up the DNA lab, which she had been caught in. finding her outside on the pavement, he had taken her hand and observed the deep laceration on her palm. At the time she hadn't noticed anything odd, other than the fact that he began avoiding her. It wasn't until the following year, having being pulled over for a DUI, that Grissom had again taken her hand and driven her home. She hadn't noticed the first time due to shock, but she couldn't help but notice how cold his hand was. When she mentioned it to Charlie, a distant friend from San Francisco, she joked at how Grissom could be a vampire. How she now wished she hadn't starting reading 'Twilight'. Everything about Edward seemed to fit, only she had seen Grissom go into sunlight more times than she could count (hello, they live and work in Vegas) and she was certain she had never seen him …

She purposely took the long root to the breakroom, hoping to catch a glimpse, just to ease her unexplainable paranoia. Instead, she crashed into him, assignment slips littering the floor.

" God Griss, I'm so sorry." They bent down simultaneously, knocking heads. Their hands collided as they reached for the same piece of paper. A heavy chill ran down Sara's spine as the familiar cold of his skin touched hers. She prayed he hadn't noticed.

"Sara its fine, I got it." Seeing how freaked she was by his touch, he quickly made his escape, both still feeling the burning sensation from the contact.

Home invasion. Sara was positive that her night couldn't any worse.

"Hey Jim, what can you tell me?"

"Place belongs to Dennis Sanchez, 38. Came home to find someone inside. One minute he's cahsing the guy out, the next, he gets thrown against the wall. He's on route to the hospital as we speak with a serious cut on his head and a concussion."

"Any sign of a third party?"

"That's your job."

Everything inside was a mess. A whole in the wall and a blood pool suggested that his story was true and he wasn't trying to scam his insurance company. Not that he needed it, then again, people in Vegas were known for doing stupid things. Being so immersed in her evidence collecting, she failed to notice the figure appear in the room, until her back hit the wall, a large, ice cold hand clamped around her throat.

"Pretty little thing, ain't ya? Got a first name Sidle?"

His grip tightened but she managed to choke out "Go to hell" before being thrown across the room with great force. Even through her predicament, Charlie's vampire theory was being more than plausible. With incredible speed, her attacker had crossed the room before she could blink.

"Leave her alone Terrance." Obviously someone was here to save her. But why did he sound so familiar.

"This one is mine Gilbert, do not interfere. Unless you can finally accept what you are?"

"We had a deal. Leave her alone."

"What if I don't want to? Would you kill me?"

"Obviously, I don't have a choice anymore."

"So be it."

Everything became one big blur as the two men began to fight. Fists and blows were exchanged until one bit the other in the arm and fled. The other didn't seem to care as he checked on her, cold but gentle fingers touching her neck for a pulse. She swore she heard him growl, avoiding touching the blood that had began flowing from a wound on her cheek. Faint sirens could be heard in the background. The cool sensation lifted from her skin as she began to lose consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

Though he had no need to, Grissom's breathing had become erotic. He'd almost blown his cover, but what the hell for? Terrance shouldn't have even been there and if Sara had seen him? The repercussions of her seeing him for what he really would devastate their already fragile friendship. Splashing some water on his face, he willed the shaking in his hands to stop. All his thoughts were violently disturbed as Greg charged through the door, completely flustered and about to pop.

"Where's the fire Greg?"

"Brass just called. Sara was attacked at her crime scene."

"Grab Catherine and Warrick, meet me at the car."

* * *

She should have known Grissom was too emotionally unstable to drive, but with the speed they were traveling at, Catherine could almost sense that Grissom was _trying_ to get them killed, terrifying everyone in and around the car. The man in question was half way across the lawn before anyone had registered that they had stopped. After the shock had worn off, they managed to stumble from the vehicle as the paramedics had begun loading Sara's limp form into the ambulance. Grissom was having a quiet argument with Brass, which abruptly ending as the group made their approach.

"Cath, I want you and Warrick in the bedroom, that's where Sara was attacked. Greg, I want you and Nick on the parameter when he gets here. This may be the same guy from Sara's home invasion so be on the lookout for anything out of place."

"What about you?"

"I'll be at the hospital." The trio exchanged looks as their supervisor retreated to the Denali.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Cause I saw you nearly freak out after the lab explosion."

"No, but I know I cant work the scene without losing it. At least you have the strength and knowledge of what I am to hold me back."

"Have you eaten lately?"

"I ran out a few days ago. Heather was supposed to pick some stuff up for me, probably too busy fucking you to remember."

"You're really mean when you're hungry, has anyone ever mentioned that?"

"I don't care right now Jim. Its something about _her_ blood that drives me nuts. I could smell it when I was stood with you." He quickly checked that they were free from suspicious onlookers before bringing them to a stop. "I need to run and grab Heather, so I'll meet you there." With a final look down the street, Grissom disappeared, leaving Brass shaking his head, concerned for his friend and blood-brother.

"Hey kiddo. How you doing?" Sara groaned loudly, throwing a hand over her eyes, which was more than understandable, her face almost as white as the hospital blanket.

"Turn the damn light off and get me the hell out of here. I hate hospitals." Brass chuckled whole-heartedly.

"If I could, I would. I do need a statement from you. Only if you're up to it though."

"I can do this."

"Just start with what you remember."

"I was processing the bedroom when I heard someone enter, I thought it was a uniform but it wasn't. He pushed me back against the wall with his hand around my throat. He asked what my name was so I told him to go to hell and he threw me against the wall."

"You're doing good Sara. What happened next?"

"He started advancing on me when someone else spoke."

"Did you catch any names?"

"Yeah. The guy who attacked me was called Terrance. I think the other guy was called Gilbert, but I cant be certain. I was pretty out of it." Brass glanced over his notebook when 'Gilbert' was mentioned. Sara was too busy fiddling with her blanket to notice though. _I'm gonna kill him. Stupid bastard._

"You did fine Cookie. Grissom should be here in a minute to do his thing." As he finished his sentence, a revived looking Grissom poked his head through the door.

"Hey. Sorry, I couldn't find your room." He stepped in sheepishly. Doing what she was accustomed doing to other... victims (she gulped at the word) he saved her head wound until last. Brass could see his inner struggle as he gently pulled paint from the shallow wound. It wasn't until they were three blocks away that Brass slammed on the brakes and began his verbal assault on Grissom.

"What the hell were thinking Gil? Terrance attacks Sara so you decide to run in and play superhero?"

"I felt his presence Jim, I could see what he was going to. He would have killed her if I hadn't showed up when I did."

"She caught your name. Luckily she isn't certain she heard right or you'd be in deep shit." Grissom rested his head against the chair and he sighed deeply.

"I know, but what can I do? If Terrance comes after her again, and you know he will."

"All you can do is keep a low profile and pray for the best."

"That means avoiding her in order to protect a secret I never _wanted_ to keep."

"You could have died that night. I saved your life."

"Did it ever occur to you that that might have been better. I cant even her how I feel cause it puts her in danger."

"Gil-"

"Just take me home Jim."

The lights of Vegas whizzed unnoticed as Grissom stared absently out of the car window, Brass's concern forever growing that he may not be able to hide him for much longer.

_Not the most subtle way to end a chapter but there you go. Next chapter and Sara is beginning to piece it together. This may not be the longest story ever but I really am trying to drag it out a bit. _


	4. Chapter 3

_It just occurred to me that I never mentioned the disclaimer. Guess what? I OWN NOTHING!!! Oh well._

* * *

Weeks passed since Sara's attack, but something was persistently bothering her about the two men involved, particularly the one that had saved her. What had he meant _we had a deal_? What deal? And was it mere coincidence that he shared the same first name as her supervisor? _Unless you can finally accept what you are?_ What the hell did that even mean? Vampires had begun to reappear in her mind. '_Grissom? A vampire? HA_!'

"You okay Sara?" She spun around to find Nick with a worried expression on his face.

"Fine. Why'd you ask?"

"You're mumbling and giggling to yourself at a crime scene." '_Crap, I was doing that out loud?'_

"Don't worry about it. It's subconscious."

"Like your singing?"

"Shut up Nick."

_Leave her alone!_

_Watch and learn Gilbert_

_She's just a kid Terrance, she's done nothing wrong_

_You're wrong. You, her, mom, dad. You pushed me to this_

_She's your sister!_

_Not anymore! Sharp fangs tor into the child's neck_

_DANIKA!_

* * *

A hand landed sharply on Grissom's shoulder, causing him to almost fall from his chair.

"Settle down buddy. It's just me."

"Damn it Jim, you could have given me a heart attack." Brass chuckled as he settled into the opposing lazy boy.

"You're technically dead so a heart attack is impossible. Somethings bothering you."

"I don't think think Terrance attacked Sara randomly."

"I thought we were passed this."

"I'm never gonna be passed this."

"This isn't about Terrance or Sara. This is about Danika." Grissom jumped up and began pacing.

"He made a promise and then he deliberately broke it."

"Over a hundred years ago!"

"I witnessed it happen Jim, It's not like there's a delete button in my head that I can press when something bad happens."

"She was a four year kid, why is this even bothering you!"

"SHE WAS MY SISTER!" Brass stared in disbelief at his oldest friend. How could this _not_ have come up before. "Dad was turned before mom conceived her. She was a half-breed, mom died and Danika was forever a four year old. I was fifteen and hiding a massive secret. My sister eventually became my 'daughter'. I didn't know Terrance had been turned until the night he killed Danika. Three days later I met you."

"Jesus Gil, why didn't you tell me?"

"It was none of your business. The night you saved me, I was trying to escape the nightmares."

"You were trying to commit suicide." This wasnt a question this time. All he could do was nod.

"I tried after you changed me as well. Kind of hard when you're technically already dead." Grissom sighed heavily. "Lock up will you? I have to go to work."

"_Mr Grissom, you have a visitor. Mr Grissom, a visitor._"

"Get the hell out of here Terry."

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend, your bed side manner sucks."

"Don't make me tell you again." Terrance raised his hands in defense.

"Alright bro, I'm gone. Danika would be disappointed though." Grissom grabbed his jacket and threw him against the wall.

"Leave her out of this you bastard."

"Hey, ease up a little Gil. I was just screwing around."

"Yeah, well I'm not laughing."

"What seems to be the problem gentlemen?" Brass casually intervened, as if were normal for Grissom to start a fight. His grip slowly eased, Terrance finding his feet easily.

"Stay the hell away from me." With a lop-sided grin he disappeared from the crime lab.

_I know, this isn't as awesome as other chapters and there is very little about Sara figuring it out but I am trying. _


	5. Chapter 4

_I'm trying. Really. I would also like to apologize for any confusion in the previous chapter. I don't quite know how to fix it. I would just like to finish it though. Thank you for being so patient. For those who are interested, I am currently creating a Twilight website with a few friends. It is still a WIP but feel free to check it out, make suggestions or become a member. _

_.com _

_And no, I haven't got a beta, my last one was eaten by werewolves._

* * *

"Would you please explain what the hell just happened." Assistant Lab Director Conrad Ecklie had heard the commotion and came to investigate, along with the rest of the lab, finding Grissom pinning a man viciously against the wall. Having witnessed him leave the building, Ecklie then pushed Grissom into his office and began his vocal assault.

"Not really." He sounded almost bored.

"'Not really'? You threw a man against a wall Gil."

"Personal matter Conrad, wont happen again."

"You'd better hope not. You'd better start hoping he doesn't file a complaint."

"Are we done here?" Ecklie looked skeptical for a moment before nodding. The team had gathered by his car, ready to interrogate him as if he were a murder suspect. "Don't bother cause I'm not saying anything."

"So we aren't allowed to know why you throw a guy at the wall?"

"You're allowed to know, I just don't want to tell you."

"Gil-"

"Leave it alone Catherine. It's none of your business. That goes for everyone." Pushing his way through the crowd, Grissom jumped into his car and drove off before anyone could stop him.

"_Brass."_

"It's Gil. I need to know what the hell is going on. Its bad enough that Terrance had the guts to actually show up at work. If Sara had recognized him..."

"_I know Gil, but its not like he's done something wrong. You were the one that him threw him against the wall._" Grissom ran a hand across his face impatiently while he waited for the lights to turn green.

"I wished people would stop reminding me of what just happened."

"_Not everyday the guys see you starting a fight Gil._"

"If you can keep your hand out of Heather's pants, I might come round to yours. On second thought, I'll just go home."

"_Probably the smartest thing you've done all day._"

"What I don't get is why he's being so evasive. If it really is nothing, why wont he tell us?" Everyone had gathered in their regular cafe, listening to Catherine rambling on about why Grissom refused to explain the incident at the lab

"Simple explanation Cath. He's Grissom. And you are obsessing" Most of the table were almost asleep with boredom.

"I am not obsessing Sara."

"Then shut up about it." Sara rose, throwing a few bills on the table. "I'm going home. I'll see you tonight."

Keen eyes observed her as she exited the building.

LATER THAT EVENING (just so you don't get confused)

"_Grissom."_

"Its Sara. I wouldn't normally bother you but my battery died on me and Greg isn't answering his phone. Can I get a lift?"

"_Er... sure. I can be in there in twenty minutes."_

"I'm not exactly going anywhere."

A ride with Grissom usually consisted on absolute silence, so when she opened the door to find the radio playing came as a shock. It wasn't until they were out of the car park that she realised that Grissom was humming softly in the background.

"Sorry. Old habit."

"Don't be. I do it all the time."

"I think thats where I got it from." The car went silent as the next song started.

_I should never think  
What's in your heart  
What's in our home  
So I Won't_

You'll learn to hate me  
But still call me baby  
Oh Love  
So call me by my name

And save your soul  
save your soul  
Before you're too far gone  
Before nothing can be done

I'll try to decide where  
She'll lie in the end  
I ain't got no fight in me  
In this whole damn world  
Tell you to hold off  
You choose to hold on  
It's the one thing that I've known

Once I put my coat on  
I'm coming out of this all wrong  
She's standing outside holding me  
Saying oh please  
I'm in love  
I'm in love  


_Girl save your soul  
Go on save your soul  
Before it's too far gone  
And before nothing can be done_

'Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Hold on

Though she was trying desperately to hide it, Grissom could see faint traces of tears rolling down Sara's cheeks. Not he was surprised. The song had hit him hard too, but he couldn't cry. At that moment, he was uncertain if that was such a good thing. More than anything, he wanted to say something, how he felt, anything, but that put her life in danger. The lights of the Strip whizzed by quickly, unnoticed. Tired of the silence, he opened his mouth when a large SUV crashed into the drivers' side of Grissom's vehicle.

_So shoot me already. The song is beautifully sung by Mr. Robert Pattinson a.k.a Edward Cullen from 'Twilight'. Check it out on YouTube._


	6. Chapter 5

_We learn a little more about our favorite entomologist in this chapter. PLEASE NOTE the plan I had for this has completely flown out of the window. I love it that you still read and comment though. I should mention a lot of it is HIGHLY inaccurate. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!! _

* * *

_The lights of the Strip whizzed by quickly, unnoticed. Tired of the silence, he opened his mouth when a large SUV crashed into the drivers' side of Grissom's vehicle._

They span across the road, completely out of control, their attacker continuing down the road as if nothing was wrong. Her head against the seat, Sara was disoriented but relatively unharmed. Grissom was another story.

"Grissom! Grissom! Please wake up." A hand went to check for a pulse when he groaned suddenly, turning quickly into a cry of pain. "Shit. Okay. Sit still while I call an ambulance."

"No." He grunted between his teeth.

"Griss, a car just smashed into your door. You need to go to a hospital."

"I cant go to the hospital."

"Why not?" Sara demanded. He couldnt, or wouldnt answer. Instead she pushed two fingers to the side of his neck, a chill running down her spine at the temperature of his cool skin. "Oh my God." It came as a whisper.

"Call Brass and Doc Robbins, tell them to meet us at my place."

"My place is closer." Grissom nodded faintly.

"Then get me the hell out of here."

Sara struggled with Grissom's body weight as she tried to pull him up the stairs. To innocent bystanders, it would have seemed that he was simply drunk and she was lending a hand. Gently, she helped him lay down on the bed before pulling out her phone and calling Brass.

"_Brass"_

"It's Sara."

"_Where are you? Someone just called in Grissom's license number. Something about an accident."_

"We're at my place. An SUV ran into the side of our car and drove off. I wanted to call for an ambulance but he told me to call you."

"_Shit. Just stay were you are, I'll be there in a minute."_

"Can you grab Doc Robbins and bring him with you?"

"_Yeah, just hang in there kiddo."_

* * *

Sara was pacing the bedroom when the door bell finally rang. Robbins limped straight through the her bedroom where Grissom was yet to move, while Brass wrapped a reassuring arm around her waist.

"He doesn't have a pulse, but he was talking to me when I checked for one and his skin is always cold, even when its over a hundred degrees outside." She turned around to face him, to find a blank expression. "And judging by the fact that you are freaking out or surprised, I'd say, that if I checked, you don't have one either."

"No one likes a smart-ass Sara. And no I don't. Nor does Al."

"What are you?" Brass was about to answer when Robbins reappeared.

"Dislocated shoulder, couple of fractured ribs. For the amount of damage the car sustained, he got off easy." Sara looked confused.

"'Got off easy?' You went to the crash site?"

"We passed it on the way here. And on that note, I need to get back to the morgue before David notices my disappearance. You can explain." Without a further word, Robbins made his exit through the door.

"When I met Gil, he was almost dead. Because I'd heard of what he'd been doing in the village he was living, all the people he'd helped, I saved him." His face grew solemn for a moment. "Sometimes, I cant be sure if that was the right thing to do."

"The night I was attacked, it was Grissom that saved me, wasn't it?" Brass looked surprised before nodding. "This guy Terrance, he's like you too." Not a question.

"To a certain extent. He was changed way before Gil, he doesn't have any form of self-control and he has a compulsion for...human blood." Sara looked grossed out.

"Okay, TMI. But Terrance knew Grissom, what's the connection?" Brass opened his mouth but stopped abruptly.

"Thats not for you to say Jim."

"I'll see myself out then."

The silence was almost deafening and beginning to get on Sara's nerves. Sensing her uneasiness, Grissom spoke up.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Something Griss, anything, because something really weird is happening right now and you're being evasive. To everyone. Even Brass seems confused and he clearly knows you better than I do."

"I'm lost as to why you could even notice this."

"Its my job, I get payed to notice these things. I want to help."

"Well you cant. The more you know, the more danger you're in."

"I care about what happens to you."

"Well you shouldn't! I'm way too old."

"You're 48."

"Ignore my drivers license, its wrong."

"When are you going to see that I don't care?"

"I'm a monster Sara. There are things that I've done, and if you knew even the tiniest bit you'd hate me and I'd be forced to live with that."

"I don't care!" Sara ran an impatient hand down her face. "I cant help who I fall in love with." It was barely audible be Grissom heard her.

"Then why does it hurt so much?" He was equally as quiet. "We're just two people chasing what we know we cant have."

Silence once filled the room, only the tension had thickened dramatically with his words. Rain had begun to fall heavily outside but neither of them were bothered enough to notice, broken by the shrieking of Grissom's cellphone.

"Grissom."

"_Damn, thought you'd be dead by now."_

"Kind of hard when technically already am."

"_Whatever. Its just a burglary, I'll call Sanders."_

"Brass?"

"Yeah, he's calling Greg instead." Grissom sighed, leaning back against the door frame he'd been stood at since interrupting Sara's previous conversation with Brass. "Tell me what to do Sara, because it hurts and I don't know how to stop it."

He instinctively stood straighter as Sara left her chair and approached him, stopping toe to toe with him. She raised a hand, placing it on his chest, were his heart should have been pumping.

"Follow this. Follow your heart."

"How do you follow a heart that no longer beats."

"Just cause it doesn't beat, it doesn't mean it cant still be heard."

Losing what little control he had left, Grissom tilted his head, gently placing his cool lips against her warm ones.

_Again, shoot me. I thought it was a sweet way to conclude the chapter._


	7. Chapter 6

"_Follow this. Follow your heart."_

"_How do you follow a heart that no longer beats."_

"_Just cause it doesn't beat, it doesn't mean it cant still be heard."_

_Losing what little control he had left, Grissom tilted his head, gently placing his cool lips against her warm ones._

It was supposed to be a simple kiss. Grissom should have known better, but neither could anticipated the electricity that could have put fireworks to shame. Their lips touched repeatedly until Sara's fingers wound themselves in his hair, keeping their heads together, deepening it further. Grissom definitely should have known better. This was going too far but he couldn't stop. The vibration in his pocket could though. Both groaned loudly as they parted.

"Grissom."

"_You sound funny. Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine Cath, what is it?"

"_I wouldn't call but I just heard that your car had been in an accident."_

"Some idiot hit me after running a light, I'm fine though."

"_Where are you?" _Grissom hesitated. Not only had he failed to mention that Sara had been in the car, but he had no explanation as to why he was at her place at all. Seeing this, she took the phone from him.

"Hey Cath, its Sara. We're about a block from my place. I was out walking when I saw people running, one of them mentioned the accident, so I went to help. I wouldn't have taken him if he wasn't alright. He's in shock so I don't think so. I'll stay with him just in case. I'll see you tomorrow." She closed the phone and turned back to Grissom. "Well, that wasn't awkward."

"Why did you lie for me?"

"Because you have for me. More than once. And I knew you'd get in trouble if I said anything."

"Thanks." Sara reached up, tentatively stroking his cheek. He knew what she was thinking, knowing he had to top this before he did something he'd later regret. "We cant let this go any further."

"Why not?"

"You've read 'Breaking Dawn' right?" A nod. "It's something like that." Disgusted was an understatement for the expression on Sara's face.

"I cant seem to stop kissing you though."

"Believe me, I know the feeling."

Something was wrong. Since when did Sara laugh at Grissom's jokes? Since when did Grissom _tell_ jokes? Yep, something was definitely wrong and Catherine was determined to uncover what was going between them. Brass obviously knew something but a possible serial killer was at large and she couldn't seem to get him alone.

"Catherine, you're being paranoid again. Grissom seeing Sara? It might be the obvious thing because of their connection, but he's her supervisor and its against the rules."

"Screw the rules. I have never seen Sara or Grissom smile as much as they both today. If being happy needs they hook up, then I say, let 'em go for it." Warrick chipped in his opinion.

"I have to agree with Warrick on this Greg. Sara is my practical little sister. Even when she was with that prick Hank, she never smiled like she has been today." Catherine raised her coffee cup.

"To Grissom and Sara. May they remain happy and off our backs."

All the ups clunked together in agreement. This would not last the night though.

"Catherine, Nick, Warrick, 419 out on Flamingo, Sophia thinks this may be the work of our serial. Greg, B and E in Seven Hills. Please avoid the dogs this time."

"It was not my fault. The elderly lady next door thought I was robbing the place."

"Sara, we also have a 419, Brass is meeting us there." Before anyone could question their supervisor, both Grissom and Sara had bolted through the door.

"That was pretty sneaky of you, putting us together. You know that they already suspect right?"

"I'd be concerned if they weren't."

"Do we have time before they come out?" Grissom gently grabbed her waist.

"All the time in the world." They lingered with a chaste kiss before turning on their professional persona and climbing into Sara's Tahoe, unaware that an eager pair of eyes were watching.

_This isn't the longest chapter in the world but someone is about to get in trouble. I refuse to say more._


	8. Chapter 7

"Can vampires get cramps?" By the sound of his knees cracking as he got to his feet, they could. Grissom chuckled regardless. "That answers it then."

"Other than my temperature, lack of a heart beat and the fact that I cant die when I'm technically dead, I'm pretty much human." The scene had finally been processed four hours after arriving. With finger prints everywhere and witnesses, the case was pretty open and shut. The evidence was in and the guy confessed. Simple. Flipping through an old magazine, Sara jumped in shock as she received a text message.

Grissom: _Breakfast?_

Sara: _u eat?_

Grissom: _not really. Doesnt mean I cant treat my girl. _Sara uncharacteristically giggled

Sara: _im ur girl now huh?_

Grissom: _ 2 soon?_

Sara: _its kinda cute actually_

Grissom: _date?_

Sara: _try n stop me_

Despite the fact that any member of law enforcement could walk in and catch them, Grissom and Sara found themselves toying with each other's fingers across the table.

"This may be too forward, but that day at my apartment, you never told me. Whats the connection between you and Terrance? Beside the obvious and the fact that he tried to kill me." Grissom suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable. "I sorry, I didn't mean offend or anything."

"You didn't. Its just awkward to talk about. I trust you." Grissom took an unnecessary deep breathe before beginning. "Terrance, believe it or not, is my younger brother."

"Define brother."

"We share thirteen DNA markers."

"Shit."

"And that doesn't even cover half of it. A few days before Jim...changed me, he killed our baby sister." Sara seemed to pail dramatically. "She was a half-human, half-vampire. It happened exactly like 'Breaking Dawn', but Edward saved Bella, dad couldn't save mum. Eventually, both dad and Terrance left, leaving me with Danika. My biggest problem was that she would forever look like a four-year-old. Shortly after I actually turned 48, Terrance came back, as a vampire...and killed her. The day Jim did found me, I had been...trying to commit suicide. Because I'm technically dead already, I don't have much choice on the life and death matter." Grissom lifted his head for the first time during his small monologue, noting immediately that Sara had tears forming in her eyes. He looked down again.

"I always wondered why you hated cases with kids. Guess that explains it."

"He promised to stay away. Why he'd come back now is anyone's guess."

"Sidle."

"_Now there's a voice I don't hear every day."_

"George! I've been meaning to call I swear."

"_Admit it, you forgot mum's birthday."_

"You know I wouldn't on purpose. How is she?"

"_Wants to know when you're coming up to visit."_

"I'm trying George, I really am."

"_How's Vegas? Have you met anyone special or still trying to pull your bosses head from his ass?" _Grissom strolled over with confidence, landing a passionate kiss on her lips, hearing her brother laughing loudly on the other end of the line. Pulling away so Sara could catch her breathe, he stole the phone.

"Hey George. Harassing your little sister is not a form of family love."

"_Hey Gil. Mom's still struggling with the change. I thought some human company would cheer her up. Especially on her birthday."_

"I can have her there within the hour."

"_Don't strain your back."_

"Fuck off George." He was still chuckling when Grissom hung up. He then dialed another number. "Hi Cath. I just got a call from Chicago. I don't know, I'll find out when I get there. I'm giving Sara a ride. I scheduled her the time off months ago. Her mother's birthday. Bye Cath." He then turned to Sara. "You might want to pack a small bag."

"There's no way you can us seats that quickly Grissom."

"We're not flying. Or driving." Grissom smirked at Sara's confusion. "And you call yourself a **'Twilight'** fan."

True to his word, Grissom stopped gracefully in the back yard of the Sidle residence, greeted with a large grin from George. Sara had become extremely pail, the death grip she held around Grissom's neck would have suffocated him, had he actually needed to breath. With surprising ease, George managed to her away and place her on a lawn chair.

"I swear Gilbert, if you weren't already dead, I would kill you." Grissom chuckled whole-heartedly, a little stunned by the use of his _given_ name. He had to admit though, he loved the way it rolled off her lips.

"As much as I would love to spend quality time with you sis, myself and _Gilbert _have...stuff to attend to. Mom's in her room and she doesn't actually know that you're here."

"Wild guess. I'm her gift because you didn't have any money."

"Right on."

Even in the early hours of the evening, the streets of San Francisco were relatively empty. Not wanting to venture a guess about what the boys were doing, Sara went for a wonder, down past the library where she practically grew up. The night her father died, everything simply seemed to go wrong. She was unusually bright for her age, so no one wanted to know her. The few relationships she had been in ended badly, the worst being Hank. She'd never met 'the other girl' before the accident. When she met Grissom, something changed. She scored a place in the second best lab in the country, a practical family within her team, and the strangest, sexiest boyfriend she could hope for. Okay, so he was an unknown number of years older, he couldn't die and the huge fact that he wasted nearly six years of her life, but she knew that it was worth it. Even if they never had sex. Bunched up in her corner, Sara failed to noticed the time until the librarian came to kick her out at nine o'clock.

A harsh wind had begun to pick up in the dark street. Sara shivered, pulling her jacket closer to her body. Calling Grissom would have been her best idea, but her battery had died and she hadn't bothered to pack her charger. Suddenly a unpleasantly familiar sensation ran through her spine. Hesitantly, she turned to find blood red eyes staring straight at her.

"Hello again Sidle."

_Another cliff. Dumdumdum. Sadly, I am _still_ looking for a beta. If you know a good one, feel free to PM me._


	9. Chapter 8

_This is taking a while but thank you for baring with me. Big shout to GSRgirlforever because, believe it or not, I FINALLY got myself a beta. _

_ENJOY while I attempt to figure out where this is actually going._

"Terrance" her voice was merely a whisper.

"I knew Gil had an eye for brunettes but damn. He picked a chic with one hell of an ass. And fact that what he is doesn't freak you out? He got it bad don't he?"

"What do you want?"

"What I can't have. I mean. Doesn't it just piss you off that you'll never be able to sleep with him cause it could kill you? I'm sure Gil told you how it killed mom? Guess that doesn't surprise me. Still..." Sara shivered violently as he eyed her hungrily. "A vegetarian vampire? Never happened before, but you never know."

"Stay the hell away from me." She knew it was pointless, but she tried to run anyway. Just as she predicted, Terrance had appeared in front of her, his arm swinging out, causing her to crash to the soaked pavement, no longer able to breathe.

"You should know you can't outrun me. You're boyfriend is a vampire." She shivered again when a cold hand ran down the side of her face, taking her chin hostage. Her eyes remained fixed to the ground when he forcefully shoved his lips to hers.

She refused to respond. This was beyond her definition of wrong, whether it was consensual on her part or not. As quickly as the kiss started, it thankfully ended, but so did his grip on her face.

There was a loud smash nearby and she tightened her closed eyes, not wanting to know what he was planning for her next. "Now it's a party" she heard him sneer close by.

"Back off Terrance" she heard in a voice that sang to her, Sara's eyes snapped open to find a huge hole in the nearby wall, two very familiar, _very_ pissed off figures standing over Terrance, who regained his footing with ease.

"You two should get married; I can never seem to get Sidle alone. Shame."

"Don't push me." She could practically hear the icicles dripping from Grissom's voice as he practically growled the warning. It scared her.

"Gil..." George sounded concerned. Glares filled the silence, oblivious to the numerous stares and hurried pedestrians, all more than aware that a fight was about to break out with George waiting to break it up and Sara still sitting on the concrete. They were almost frozen until an unnoticed cop came to shatter the tension.

"Hate to break up the party but you folks need to move on." With the grin Sara had quickly grown to hate, Terrance made his way down the street at a moderate pace.

"Griss, I will not tell you again, stop apologizing." After Terrance was a safe distance away, Grissom had turned to check on Sara, unaware that her jeans had been soaking up rain water for nearly twenty minutes and they were the only pants she had brought with her. Luckily, her mother was only two sizes bigger and had a spare belt.

"You stopped Terrance and saved my life. Again. It's fine. Honest." A devilish gleam entered her eye as she finished, " I know how you can make it up to me though."

"You know why I can't." Sara gave him a giant smile, flashing the gap in her front teeth at him.

"Making out wont kill me Gil." His lips found themselves millimeters from hers, slim fingers sliding through his hair.

"Don't count on that."

"Shut up." Her mouth ravished his, tongues wrestling each other in ways Grissom didn't believe were possible. The icy touch of his mouth against hers thrilled her.

He was very aware that things were going too far when he vaguely noticed being separated from his shirt, or the fact his hands had found their way beneath hers.

She jerked slightly from his cold touch, but continued in her quest to expose his flesh to her. He yanked her top over her head and crashed their lips back together so quickly she barely had time to register their kiss had even stopped.

"Sara, have you seen my jacket. I can't find it anyw- shit guys, get a room." It wasn't until that moment that either realized where they were. George hastily covered his eyes and ran into the wall.

Sara grabbed for her shirt that had been abandoned on the sofa while Grissom dived over it, making a bee-line for the bathroom. He could hear Laura giving her son a lecture for his inappropriate use of language and daughter for attempting to have sex in the living room with her boyfriend.

He had been building up enough courage to confront her himself, only to realize that he'd left his shirt on the coffee table and his room was on the other side of the house. Crap.

"GILBERT!" Double crap. He was in trouble. And half naked. He could still survive most of this. All he had to do was jump through the window, run around the house, grab a shirt and come back. Less than 5 seconds. No problem. Only, there was no window.

"Oh for fucks sake." he mumbled under his breath. Stepping from the room, he was met by Sara dangling his shirt in her hand, and a v_ery _pissed off Laura Sidle.

Never, in his many years on planet Earth had anyone given him a lecture about having sex in the living room. Then again, he'd never _had _sex in a living room before. Yet here he was, being given chapter and verse about why he shouldn't 'do that' in a family environment, the point only punctuated when George's four year old daughter skipped into the house, Grissom's polo still in Sara's hand.

"Your mother scares me." Sara shifted her head from its current position on his shoulder, propping herself on her elbow so she could look at him. After their seminar on what NOT to do on the couch, Grissom and Sara had disappeared into her bedroom. Seeing how serious he was, she burst into laughter.

"Oh my God Gil. I have witnessed you almost throw a guy through a brick wall, you made an eight hour journey in less than an hour, and you're terrified of my mother?"

"It's not funny! She genuinely scares the crap out of me." Her laughter turned into a groan when his phone made its presence known.

"Grissom. No Ecklie. That could be difficult. I'm in Chicago. My mother. I dropped Sara at her mother's on my way. I drove. We're both nearly nine hours away and I refuse to leave my car here." In a very un-Grissom like fashion, he closed the phone in frustration, flinging it somewhere in the floor. Tucking his right arm underneath his head, his left snaked around Sara's waist as she snuggled into his side.

"What did Ecklie want?"

"Us. back at the lab. The serial is driving everyone nuts. I managed to get us a bit of time though."

"I was very impressed by your tough act though w_e're both nearly nine hours away and I refuse to leave my car here. _Very well done."

He smiled down at her before quickly getting up, "Pack your stuff. I want to take you somewhere before we go back to Vegas."

_GSRgirlforever liked it. What do you think?_


	10. Chapter 9

_I broke my writers block! I'm in the progress of writing a few one-shots. I"M ON FIRE!!! Again, I thank GSRgirlforever for betaing me (if thats even a word)_

Despite the nausea and dizziness, Sara had to admit that she was impressed. A 31 hour road trip in 3 hours with her riding on his back and her small bag and Grissom didn't even break a sweat. Not bad for a guy of his age.

They avoided main roads where possible, trying to avoid freaking anyone out, though she suspected that a few bored kids had seen them at one point, trying as hard as possible to convince their parents of what they saw. She only wished she could have been in the car to witness the conversation.

Grissom came to a slow stop in front of what looked like an isolated graveyard. Taking less time before to stop the world from spinning, Sara noticed the hard, almost solemn look on his face. Without a word, he gently took her hand, leading her through the many rows of tombstones, stopping at one in particular.

Olivia Marion Grissom

"My mother. It would have killed dad if he wasn't already dead. He took it so hard, blamed himself for getting turned." A dark figure appeared in front of them, Grissom pushing Sara behind him in a flash.

"What do you want Terrance?"

"Dad sent me."

There was more than enough confusion already, but three words were all it took.

"Why?"

"Not here. It's too in the open. I know I haven't given any reasons for you to trust me, but dad is really worried, and I'm worried, especially after last time."

The apartment they entered was almost empty, with the exception of the mattress that Terrance had just dragged inside. The walls were plastered with in dull, grey paint and the carpet smelled musty.

"Excuse the emptiness. Unlike Gil, I don't need to live to...normal standards."

"Don't tell me I'm here so you can harass me about my decorative choices."

"Bugs are normal for you Spiderman, but no. Dad saw something, which is why I tried to find you in Vegas. They're coming, for both of you."

"We've done nothing wrong."

"Sara knows too much, regardless of whether you told her or not."

"So what do we do?"

"Dad's still trying to piece it together, but he knows they've picked up her scent. That's why I kissed her. To try and throw them off a bit." For the first time since meeting them in the graveyard, Terrance turned his attention to Sara. "I'm sorry about that by the way."

"It's alright if you don't do it again. But who are they?"

"They're a more aggressive version of the Volturi." Terrance raised an eyebrow.

"Volturi?"

"Google it. That doesn't explain what we need to do. Everyone is already suspicious at work, we can't both just disappear at the same time."

"You could always lie and said you got married." Terrance spoke up.

"Not the right time Terrance."

"I'm serious Gil. You're practically married anyway."

Grissom grabbed Terrance by the collar of his jacket and dragged him onto the balcony, locking the door so Sara couldn't hear them.

"Terrance, have you lost your mind?"

"Gil, I have reasons for jumping to crazy ideas, so just hear me out first." With no argument, he continued. "One: it might _actually _be a solution to our problem; two: It may be the _only _solution; three: you may have a good poker face but I can tell from a mile off that you don't think it's a bad idea. She loves you, vampire or not and I know you love her too." Grissom stopped glaring at his younger brother and leaned heavily over the balcony, staring at the sunrise beginning to peak its way over the horizon.

"We haven't been together that long, and we both know it can't last forever. The only way out is to change her, and I wont do that. I won't take away what makes her what she is. I'm not denying that I love her cause I do, but it's my fault we're even in this mess."

"You're being too hard on yourself."

"You, dad and Sara put too much faith in me. What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?"

"The king of quotes and 'Twilight' is the best you can come up with?"

"It rubs off and it just happens to be what I feel right now."

"Everything you've ever done, and you still doubt yourself? You're a good person Gil. You've saved so many people, spoken for the victims of horrific crimes. You are a hero. You're _my _hero." Grissom turned to look at Terrance in shock.

"Who picked me up when I fell over? Who refused to give up on me when I was turned? Hell, you could probably out think Einstein himself. You're always there for me, even when I don't want you to be. I love you bro and I hate it when you down yourself. Just think about it."

"You never know" Terrance went on, "she might _want _to be changed. Ask her."

With a friendly pat on the arm, Terrance left Grissom to ponder all that he had said.


	11. Chapter 10

_Firstly I would again like to thank GSRgirlforever for being THE BEST betaer EVER!! That isn't an exaggeration in my opinion either. She may have actually saved my life from angry fans of this story. _

_Second I realize this took a while but with homework and my little bro, I've been having mental blocks and at the point where I may actually commit homicide._

_Please don't kill me._

CHAPTER TEN

The rising sun burned at Grissom's eyes until they adjusted, but he made no attempt to move from his position against the balcony. Could he really do it? The idea of marrying Sara had always been a daydream, but change her? Turn her into a mythical creature of the night? The door reopening startled him from his thoughts.

"Dad's here Gil."

They were nowhere, yet they'd been discussing it for hours. Grissom tightened his grip around Sara's waist as her head fell on to his shoulder. With Terrance and their father arguing loudly, Grissom knew their situation was bad.

"Can you two keep it down? Sara just fell asleep."

"Sorry" came the perfectly timed apology. Henry sat on the mattress by his eldest son, Terrance disappearing into another room of the apartment.

"She really is special, isn't she?"

"I feel like you did with mom." Silence filled empty space for a moment. "Would you have changed her?"

"Not a day goes by that I don't ask myself that Gilbert."

"I don't know what to do dad. I could save her life, but at the same time I could completely fuck it up."

"In the end, you might not have a choice. Talk to Sara, it's her decision whether you like it or not."

"Terrance said something similar to that."

"He's right and you know it."

"I know. I just don't know if I _could _do it though."

"We'll see if we get there." Henry patted him supportively on the back. "And watch your language."

Grissom was talking quietly on the phone to Catherine when Sara finally woke.

"I don't know. If I knew I'd tell you Cath. Just...deal with it. There isn't much I can do about that." Grissom hung up, sighing heavily.

"Griss?" His head snapped around quickly, before he sat beside her on the mattress.

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"It's fine. What do we do about Vegas though? We've been gone over a week and my shirt is falling to pieces."

"We can go shopping late, I need some new stuff as well. As for Vegas, I don't have a clue." A heavy, awkward silence drifted between them.

"What about us? Its like Terrance says something stupid and you start ignoring me."

"Its not like that. Terrance said something, then dad repeated it. I'm just trying to figure out what the hell I'm supposed to do." Brown eyes questioned blue as she silently begged him to go on.

"Terrance made that comment about us lying about getting married. With all the crap that's going on, they both think...that it may be the only option we've got. Then they started talking other stuff and my head won't stop spinning."

_What the hell? _Sara suddenly understood what he meant. The fact that Terrance had even _mentioned _marriage had shocked her, the fact that they had been discussing _other things _was a slightly scary thought.

All thoughts were shoved aside when Terrance and Henry ran through the door looking a tad bit apprehensive.

"They're here."

"What do we do? There's no way I can get her out of here."

Someone began banging loudly on the front door.

"Gil, its Jim and Heather, open the door." Three sighs of relief sounded simultaneously around the tiny apartment, Henry leaving to invite their guests inside. Heather pulled Grissom into a hug before punching his arm repeatedly.

"You leave without a word, then some cop calls, complaining that you attempted to throw a guy through a wall. Now we find you in the same guy's apartment. What the hell's going on Gil?"

"If you'd stop hitting me, we're in a bit of trouble."

"No one is supposed to know, now they feel threatened because if some one can figure it out, others will too and we'll have a problem." Henry tried to explain.

"We'll figure something out though."

"I already figured it out." Grissom sounded out from his position on the mattress by Sara's side.

"Why didn't you say something?" Heather asked but he paid her no attention, instead choosing to stare down at Sara.

"They'll send someone with experience to hunt us down. The likelihood is they'll take out the weakest link first and from first hand experience, there's no way any of us could take them on. No matter how this pans out, I'll lose you."

"We have another option Gil." He tore his gaze from hers, turning back to his father.

"I told you, I'm not taking that one." He practically growled in response.

"So what do we do?"

"Us four, we stay here. Heather, get Sara as far away from here as possible."

"I'm not leaving." Sara spoke up quickly, making everyone but Grissom jump.

"I don't know what else to do Sara. My hands are tied...I can't lose you. The only way to keep you safe is to let you go." The others silently slipped away as Sara rested her hand on his cheek. "I love you, but I need to do this."

"I love you too Gil."

Her heart sounded profoundly in her chest as she pulled him down, joining their lips in a tentative kiss. His icy tongue slid passed her lips, sending a familiar chill down her spine. Unknowingly, they became horizontal on the mattress, hands disappearing beneath shirts and loosening buttons.

Even after relieving each other of said shirts, neither made to push any further. They simply reveled in the sensations of his cold chest against her warm, bra clad one. Her fingers lost themselves in his hair, pushing her lungs to the point where she was sure they would pop. Reluctantly, she pulled away to breathe.

"Dont leave me." She begged.

"I have to, even though I don't want to. I'm sorry." He moved to stand up.

"Just... lay with me for a while."

He lay on his back, pulling her to him as she laid her head where his heart should have been. Henry and Terrance watched in shadows, both concerned for his attachment.

"Why do we have to break both their hearts dad? It's not right. This is the first time I've seen Gil happy in years."

"I know Terry. I know."


	12. Chapter 11

_I know this is short but I cant think straight. I have one last chapter and the epilogue to type up. Again, thanking GSRgirlforever, I attempt to keep you all captive until I finish this thing and make a shit load of enemies. __I reveal NOTHING until I finish_

_*****************************_

The first thing Sara noticed was how cold she felt when she woke, the second being that she was alone. She scrambled for her top, finding Grissom's much larger shirt instead lying at the foot of the bed. Buttoning all but the top button, she scanned the small apartment. A lone but familiar figure stood just visible past the glass sliding door, the heavy rain cascading down his body. He was so lost in thought that he failed to hear the door open and close until she spoke.

"What are you doing outside? Its raining and you're not wearing a shirt."

Grissom shrugged absently.

"Cant exactly kill me."

Without hesitation, she stepped on to the balcony. In a matter of seconds, her shirt and pants were thoroughly soaked, rain drops forming a small pool on the concrete around her bare feet. She strolled over with purpose, wrapping her arms securely around his waist from behind.

Through the blistering cold, he felt the warm touch of her lips against the back of his left shoulder. Sara shivered violently. He turned to the side, bringing her to meet him in an embracing hug. The silence between them was surprisingly comfortable.

The next thing they noticed was Heather grabbing on to each of them by the belt of their drenched pants, dragging them inside while ranting about something to do with colds and death.

***************************

The rush of hot water felt welcome against her numb body. She had been known to enjoy the cool touch of the rain, but the naturally cold body that had been wrapped around her at the time hadn't really helped, making her colder than normal.

Not that being pressed to Grissom's bare chest was a bad thing.

Dressing in a pair of dark jeans and a shirt she assumed had belonged to Brass at some point, the lingering scent of perfume suggested he hadn't worn it for a while.

_Problems with the lifestyle my ass James Brass._

Rubbing her hair with a small towel, she made her way back to the main room. Grissom, Terrance, and Brass stood huddled in a corner, Heather and Henry having disappeared to get something for Sara to eat. Grissom was still dripping onto the carpet and she was slightly concerned.

Ignoring the looks from Brass and Terrance, she took Grissom's hand, dragging him over to the mattress, pushing him to sit down. Momentarily vanishing into the bathroom, she reemerged with a dry towel. Kneeling behind him, she began running it over his hair.

"I'm fine."

"Living dead or not, you should still take care of yourself. Even I have to do it for you."

Heather arrived with vegetarian pizza, which Grissom was more than willing to feed her, and some dry clothes for him to change into.

"Where's dad?"

"He went to talk to some friends about what's happening with you two. He's really concerned Gil."

"I know. What do you want me to do about it? On second thought, I don't want to know."

***********************************

White sneakers, a navy blue shirt over a light blue one and jeans is what Heather had forced Brass to force Grissom into. Admiring her work and how the blue combination brought out his eyes, Heather began adjusting his collar when Henry walked through the door.

"Looking good there Gil."

"Thanks. Where have you been?"

"I've got friends in high and low places. Not all of it isn't good, some of it isn't too bad either. The 'higher ups' are fine, they're just watching you until something happens where they have to step in."

"That's good news, isn't it?"

"In a way. Some 'people' aren't happy with their decision and...have decided to take matters into their own hands."

"Great. Anyone in particular?"

"Leonard. Anyone else involved was either threatened or blackmailed in some way."

"That's only cause they're scared shitless of him."

"I will not warn you again Gil."

"Sorry. Leonard is egocentric, thinks brawn over brain is the answer."

"Yeah, and he'll know that's an advantage."

A phone shrilled to life in Grissom's pocket. Pulling it from within, he checked the caller ID before turning to Sara.

"Hello Catherine. If you're going to yell at me for not being back yet, it will have to wait."

"_What makes you think I'm Catherine?"_


	13. Chapter 12

_I know a lot of you will say that this has taken WAY too long, so after two weeks of waiting, I have decided to wing it and post what I have. My friend Kenton, who was SUPPOSED to beta this for me (two weeks ago (not his fault his computer broke) told to post it and deal. So thats what I'm doing._

_If GSRgirlforever gets back to me, I'll change this for the beta-ed version. Until then, you're stuck with my mistakes. Sorry._

_*******************************************_

The temperature in the room dropped dramatically as Grissom face turned to stone.

"_Listen closely. Speak out of term and something bad might happen."_

"What do you want?"

"_You and your girlfriend have caused quite a stir. I'm simply trying to set things straight."_

"'Set things straight?' What the hell does that even mean?"

"_Better watch that mouth of yours Gil." _There was some shuffling on the other side of the conversation, Leonard was speaking to someone else, followed by muffled cries of pain.

"_Grissom!"_

"Greg!"Sara's head spun so quickly everyone was momentarily concerned that she'd given herself whiplash.

"_I'm sorry. I tried to tell you sooner, but he got to me first."_

"Its not your fault, I should have come back sooner."

"_Whatever you do, put Sara first alright? I'm not worth it, she is."_ Greg yelped as Leonard yanked him away from the phone.

"_You and Sidle, Lake Mead in six hours or I start taking out the Las Vegas Nightshift."_

The line went dead shortly before the phone crashed through the window.

"You should have played major leagues Gil."

"Not in the mood Terrance."

He screamed as he kicked the box/chair into the wall. Sara cowered behind Brass.

"Knock it off Gil, you're scaring Sara."

His chest heaved and his knuckles looked like they were about to piece through his skin as he fought for control against his rage. Once he returned to normal, he ran a shaky hand through his hair, staring at the floor.

"Leonard got to the team. He wants us in six hours or..."

No one wanted to finish that thought. Sara paled dramatically, curling in on herself as a heavy bout of sobs racked her body. Grissom and Heather rushed to her side instantly.

"This is my fault." Came her hushed whisper.

"We haven't done anything wrong, especially you honey." Dark blue eyes met tear filled chocolate ones.

"I pushed for this Griss. If I hadn't, we..."

"Would still be in the same position. You are one the smartest people I know Sara, you would still have figured it out. Nothing is going to happen you hear me? We're going to be okay."

Grissom didn't believe his own words. Sara cried into his shirt regardless.

There were no goodbyes.

Heather silently gathered their things as quickly as possible, packing them into Sara's overnight bag. Henry tried to talk his son out of hiss suicide mission.

"We don't another option here dad. I am not going to put the team in danger because of this."

"The only thing I hate about you kids is how much like your mother you both are. You're both so stubborn."

They embraced briefly, as did Grissom and Terrance. Brass attempted encouraging words with Sara but she hardly heard a word until he gave up. Grissom gently pulled her on to his back and, with a final glance, they disappeared.

*******************************************

The cool sea breeze ruffled Catherine's usually immaculately combed strawberry blond curls. Warrick subtly shifted closer as she shivered violently beside him. With Nick to his left and Greg a few feet to her right, frightened eyes frantically their surroundings, in search of their missing supervisor. Their captor eyed his watch with an evil smirk playing on his lips.

"Shame. I figured he cared more."

Ice cold hands ruffled dragged Greg to his feet by the roots of his hair. Ignoring the yells of protests and screams of pain, Leonard pulled him from the group before forcing him to his knees.

Every eye squeezed shut.

The loud cocking of a gun was the only thing anyone could hear.

"LEONARD!!!"

All heads swiveled towards two familiar silhouettes.

"If we had music we could start a party."

"Let them go Leonard, they have nothing to do with this."

"You started this Gil, I'm ending it."

Everyone watched in horror as a gunshot rang out...

***************************************************

Silence and the wind were all that filled the journey from Chicago to Vegas. Meters from the opening where they were to meet Leonard, Grissom came to a stop and slid Sara from his back. Only then was she braze enough to speak.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but I want you to promise me something. Whatever happens, I want you to run okay? Run and never look back."

"I'm not leaving you."

"If this goes badly, you wont have a choice."

Before he could react, Sara grabbed his head, kissing his lips with all the passion she could muster, which he was not slow to respond to. The faint clip of a gun caught Grissom's attention.

"We gotta go." Take her hand, they stepped out from their spot behind the trees.

"LEONARD!"

Every head appeared to be now staring at them. Leonard was smirking eerily.

"If we had music we could start a party."

"Let them go Leonard, they have nothing to do with this."

"You started this Gil, I'm ending it."

Everyone watched in horror as a gunshot rang out...

In the time it took everyone to blink, Grissom stood where Leonard had, Leonard lay a fair distance away. Shocked eyes followed as he quickly gained his footing again and in a blur landed a punch into Grissom's jaw.

Every blow was indistinguishable until Grissom lay on the ground. A foot repeatedly slammed into his stomach until his blood was coughed up on to the grass.

"Stop it! You're killing him!" Sara's screams were in vain as he stopped moving.

With incredible strength, Leonard carelessly tossed Gilbert Grissom's body over the cliff face.

"GRISSOM!"


	14. Epilogue

No one could believe what we had all witnessed. We didn't want to.

Then reality hit. Hard.

We had lost a friend, a mentor and, in my case, a lover.

After Gri- his body disappeared into the waters of Lake Mead, I was lost. I barely remember the shots that followed straight after, I cant even remember who fired them. All I know is, the bastard got the easy way out.

They never found the body.

Barely a week had passed after the memorial that I snapped. This is how I came into my current situation, staring at the lights of San Francisco as they rushed by, my older brother trying to cover the fact that kept glancing at me through the rear view mirror. Maybe Frisco was a bad idea. It was probably the best day ever, the last time I smiled.

Terrance and Henry were at the memorial, I caught Henry arguing with a man I'd never seen before, I never asked simply because I didn't care. Terrance held my hand through the entire thing. My hand was numb, but I barely felt it, my whole _mind _was numb, attempting to convince the rest of me that it was all a dream, that I would wake up, curled against his solid chest. It got to the point where I couldn't get out of bed for work until I just stopped showing up. Ecklie didn't fire me,he just called, accepting my silent resignation.

Being with George has its ups and downs. Everything about him reminded me of what I'd lost, but I tried not to let it bother me. That obviously never worked.

I thought, after my crash course in alcohol theory, everything was going to get better. Greg was trying any method possible to get into the field, Nick was seeing an amazing girl, Catherine and Warrick looked like they were hiding something and...

It all fell apart.

I was damaged goods when I arrived in Vegas, I was broken, probably beyond repair, when I left.

Thats who I am now, thats how I exist.

My name is Sara Sidle, and I cant do this anymore.

***************************************************

_Before you ask, yes this is the end. For a good reason. Well, a legit reason anyway._

_Please don't kill me!_


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:

Dear Faithful reader,

It was brought to my attention that the character George was not fully known to you. I have figured out why.

I have accidentally posted my story 'Thousand Miles' where Chapter 9 was supposed to be. By the time you get this, I will have fixed the problem.

I apologize for the inconvenience and hope you wont kill me for making the mistake.

Yours Faithfully,

GSRnutforever


End file.
